Warriors lemons short
by Warriors R
Summary: Shory, M RATED warrior fanfiction bits.
1. Requests!

Post requests! I might take some

Forms:

Characters (add details like personality traits, sexuality, gender, looks unless the cats are canon etc): canon or oc, the more you post the less screentime each one will get though. **NO OCS FROM OTHER FANFICS**

Love/lust/rape:

Story( or let me take my wicked twist on it )

Other you think should be added:

* * *

For example:

: dewdrop x brokenwing

Dewdrop is an innocent russian blue cat with thick fur and silver eyes. She likes masturbating with smooth sticks coated in bee wax

Brokenwing is a broad shouldered, strong black tabby with a long tail and scars. He likes raping

Rape

Your twist


	2. JayfeatherXpoppyfrostXbreezepeltXbroken

**jayfeather x** _poppyfrosy_ **x brokenstar x breezepelt**

 _ **I will regret this but.. Anyway this takes place at the moment of that scene in aot where breezepelt beats jayfeather, made into a lemon** i had submittef this story as a request to someone, but decided to make my own, so if you see it as a request, that's why_

* * *

Jayfeather felt the sharp stone floor of the moonpool challenge his pads. O _ne wrong step, and you're not going to have the best of times, silly jayfeathe._ he thought. Suddenly he heard the muffled cry of a cat from the clearing infront of him. He couldn't see the cat but he didn't need to, it was poppyfrost, he had found her. The moonlight shone on jayfeather's pelt, and he looked like a starclan cat to poppyfrost. "J-jayfeather?" She whispered, embarassed.

"Yes it's me, poppyfrost. What are you doing out here alone, in the middle of the night? Running away when you have kits to be aware of, you are about to give birth, i believe you know, don't you?" He challenged, the rasp of an annoyed cat on his voice.

"Why does it matter?" She whimpered, choking at her sadness. "Berrynose doesn't like me anymore anyway! I bet he still hasn't gotten over Honeyfern!" She growled. "I need someone to love me, jayfeather, someone to care about me, someone to please my needs." Jayfeather chuckled. "Is that so?" He grinned, worrying poppyfrost. "Well i can please your needs, he said, approaching her and trapping her in a corner. " you see i might be blind but i'm aware of my big dick, it will be easy to please you with it.

Poppyfrosf gasped "what are you doing? Let me go! " She cried as jayfeather trapped her more and more. "You helpless animal, you want this, don't you? You want to be raped in the middle of the night, with noone to help you. You want to be left to shiver on the floor with my cum dripping from your stuffed holes, is that so?" He laughed. "Jayfeather, no! What has gone into you? I am expecting kits! And you're a medicine cat, and i have a mate!" She wanted to back down, but there was nowhere to, she was pressed against the stone wall.

Jayfeather licked his lips. "Let's see if you really hate this." He licked her pussy flaps a few times, while she was frozen with fear. He could feel his dick sliding ouy, screaming to be stuffed in her tight pussy. As he was expecting, the core started getting dripping wet, he stopped. "Well your pussy says you love this, dear." He pinned her to the ground and she fell on her back with a big grunt, hissing and spitting "you monster! I'll have you exiled!". " Oh, you didn't understand? You won't tell anyone, or i'll rape each one of your kits infront of you before snapping their necks and killing you. And if they aren't born yet, i'll just murder you before you have a chance to leave. The more you struggle the more i'll rape you, got it?" Poppyfrost whimpered and nodded, laying limp.

Jayfeather lapped at his paw and rubbed her clit with it, poppyfrost really tried to hold it in, but a moan escaped. "Enjoying it, slut?" He teased. "Never!" She spat, but lpw moans of pleassure continued to come out as he drove his paw inside of her "seems like you really do, berrynose didn't really have it, did he?"

Jayfeather rubbed his begging dick, moaning. Then he stood tall, and unsheathed his claws, driving them deep inside her ribs. The tip of his long dick touched her clit, and he rubbed it on the surface of her pussy, her flops hugging it. He groaned in pleassure as he rocked back and forth between her sensitive flops. He opened her eyes and saw poppyfrost bite her lips in agony and push her hips back, to meet his dick. She moaned in small whispers. "You coreshare" he sneered, and thrushed it deep inside her. She screeched in pain as he broke her barrier and the pain slowly transformed into groans of pleassure as they rocked togethet. "M-more..." She whimpered against her will "drive it inside me balls-deep, baby! Give it to me, come on! She screamed and moaned, tearing grass the grew between rock splits. He drove ot deeper, moaning and aneering at her pathetic attitude. He began thrushing hard and rough, his barbs tearing at her walls as she screeched in pleassure. She squirtrled all over his dick and stomach, and he lapped at it in pleassure. He came too, fillinf her with the precious hot liquid, she moaned and purred " jayfeather this feels so good! Take me for all i have baby!"

* * *

Suddenly a weight made him fall onto poppyfrost, who came back to her senses and started furiously clawing at his blind eyes, making him screech in pain and fury. "Stop it! He hissed, unable to come off her with this new, alien weight on top of him. His dick felt great as she struggled however." Jayfeather.." The low, warm whisper echoed in his ears, horrifying him as he recognised breezepelt's voice. Poppyfrost had now fallen silent. "W-what are you doin-ng?" He whimpered as breezepelt mounted him. "Raping you. This is mercy, jayfeather. I could be killing you right now for all you've done to me, but i prefer sneering as you struggle to not enjoy this. I will rape you like you rapesd poppyfrost. And my mentor, brokenstar shall help me, right, brokwnstar?" Breezepelt turned around, as brokenstar approached, nodding with a grin.

"You can't!" He hissed helplessly, he was pinned now as he felt breezepelts dick slide out of its seathe. "This or death, you choose. Your desicion shall be marked by you moving your tail out of the way, if you want to live, of course." Jayfeather spat at him as he moved his tail out of the way. "Good kitty." Brokenstar sneered, pushing his head to the ground and his ass up in the air, his dick escaped poppyfrost and now helplessly dangled in the air, cum dripping. Poppyfrost tried escaping but jayfeather's weight was now only part of the problem, breezepelt had joined too.

"Demonstrate" brokenstar ordered, and breezepelt lapped at his already hard dick before inserting his tongue into jayfeather's tail hole. He screeched in agone as breezepelt's barbs tore at him, and he knew this was only the start. Soon after, beokenstar forced him to suck his enormous dick, deepthroating him and shooting salty cum inside him. Jayfeather gagged as he was being fucked and deep thoated at the same time. Brokenstar rasped a couple moans betweein lapping at breezepelt's chest fur, who was shrieking in pleassure. "B-brokenstar!" He moaned as the tom leaned and twisted around, lapping lower and lower as he kept thrushing jayfeather. Poppyfrost was flattened under them, and had now found pleassure in willingly sucking brokenstar's balls.

"Jayfeather, come into me baby, fill me up" her squirts turned him on and he started thrushing in pleassure. "Breezepelt baby, come on, cum into him and and i will reward you with a good suck"Brokenstar whispered in his apprentice's ear, who gulped, shivering in pleassure"Brokenstar.." He jerked and came all over jayfeather. "Fuck pride, this is heaven!" Jayfeather kept thrushing as brokenstar let him turn around to lap at breezepelt's cum. "Deeper! He hissed as poppyfrost moaned under him " deeper and faster, breezy!". "I'll show you for calling me that-" he rasped and thrushed deeper, but his dick started getting dry, and he fell back with it messily laying on top of his hips. Jayfeather fell down, exuasted too. And poppyfrost stood up , shaking humiliated "you won't tell.." "No" jayfeather agreed. broeknstar lapped at his dick, cleaning up. "Time to go" he rasped as dawn gave in.

* * *

"Jayfeather, i have to go, clean me up and this will ne a thing of the past" jayfeather nodded curtly, and shared tongues with breezepelt and poppyfrost. "This is.. So wrong but it feels great.. She groaned as breezepelt had her pinned down and was lapping deep inside her pussy, cleaning all the juices, but she didn't struggle, instead ahe pushed het hips upwards. " you'll make .me.. I will..." She moaned in shock as she felt the need to come at him, she did a while after and it felt great. Breezepelt purred and licked all of it off himself, off her, off the stone floor.

"Your barbs feel great" jayfeather sighed as he sucked his dick. "You'll make it hard again, bastard" he said playfully "i can't be here all day.." But jay kept sucking. Breezepelt moaned and reached for jay's dick too, they came inside eachothers mouth and fell limp again, cleaning eachothers dicks.

"Tonight i will be here, you better come if you want this to be a secret" "i'll come willingly, if you promise not to bringg anyone else, just us.." Breezepelt looked at him amused, nodded and licked his nose goodbye.

Jay and poppy went back to clan, and nobody ever knew..

* * *

 **I had much fun writing this long one ^^ please send in requests!**


	3. CrowpawXfeathertail warriors lemons

Crowpaw x feathertail love part 1

* * *

 **This scene has been somethinh i've been meaning to write for some time. It has cat sExz in it so if you don't like that wtf are you even looking up warriors lemons u perv! Also this might be a series: what if stormfur died instead? Will be m rated of course for all the hornys! In the meantime, here's a long one. Also it has exagerrated bits but**

* * *

Moonlight shone above the cave and through the waterfall, leaving pretty patterns crowpaw had never seen before on the walls. He cocked his head up curiously and walked towards the entrance of _the_ cave. It would be long before dawn appeared, and everyone was sleeping _, well, crowpaw thought so before he heard low groans outside the cave_. He jerked up, amused. Those were far from groans of pain or anger, those were sounds pf pleassure. Lightly stepping, he peered outside, and to his amusement, it only took a while before he found the source of the sound. He stopped a few tail lengths away from the bush and smelled. _cat. She-cat to be exact.. Oh god! A she-cat in_ heat! The thought made him drool, and not just him. He stood hearing the moans and precum formed on his penis as it slowly slid out and hardened. He closed his eyes and imagined Feathertail infront of him in a hunter's crouch, bottom whirling in the air begging for it. It only made him harder. He sat and rubbed his erect penis, the barbs slighlty scratching his paw. Precum trickled down his paw as he groaned and gasped, he licked it off, and then started licking his penis, until he was sucking on it hard, moaning despite the sharp barbs. The she-cat's moans were getting louder too now _, was she fantasizing about him like he did?_ he twitched and came all over his face, the hot thick liquid covered him, and he sat in a pool of his cum, which tasted amazing as hr started licking it off himself, the tired dick resting messily on his hild as he cleaned himself.

* * *

"C-Crowpaw..?" The she-cat's mew blew him off guard **, Feathertail? No way, I must be imagining things!** But despite all, it was feathertail that emerged from the bush. It blew them both away and feathertail covered her dripping wet pussy with her tail, looking at her paes humiliated. "I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I didn't recognize your scent and i had to please my needs, I-I.." Random apologies flew over his head as he tried not to look at her hard tits or matted with cum bottom. "I-it's okay.. It:s my fault.. I shouldn't be doing such disgusting acts.." She meowed, almost a whisper.

"You're not disgusting!" Crowpaw gasped "Y-You are beautiful!" He reassured her. "Thank y-you" she forced a mew as she started backing away. Crowpaw stepped into her way "Feathertail." He forced a domiant growl. She turned around, ears flattened in amusement "erm..?" She chuckled awkwardly. Crowpaw pinned her down "You know how I feel about you, do you feel the same.. About me?" His piercing glare was now looking straight into her eyes. Feathertail sighed "you know I do.." Her eyes were wanting, and she made sure he sae that she put her tail aside "Crowpaw, I love you, I think about you, I want you, I need you inside of me, baby!" Her soft mew caught him off guard, but he tried to look dominant "Good." He meowed confidently. "Then you shall do as i say, be my _toy_ for the night, be my personal slave, let me do you things that are not appropriate to even think about! And I will _do_ them to you! You hear me? I will forget clan boundaries and fuck the cat I love, not until she's tired, but until I can't take more!" He whispered in her ear with lust as he pushed her down. She licked his neck a couple times "Master." She played along, she exposed her body to him and he started lapping at her chest fur "Cro- _no, tonight he wasn't crowfeather, tonight he was her master_. "Master.." She groaned as he lapped lower at her stomach, he licked tit and sucked one, his dick was sliding out again. "Yes!" He felt her tit harden in his mouth as she twitched in pleassure. She pushed her hips up and her wet pussy touched his chest. "Not yet!" With a firm growl he pushed her back down and licked the salty juices off his chest fur. Then he hunched over again and kept sucking each tit, before finally nodding, to which his slave replied by opening her legs wide and pushin up her hips, feeding it into him. Hile tried hiding his blushing as he looked at her and his dick hardened more, now fully out of its sheathe, it was so long and thick it looked like a second, furless tail! Feathertail purred at the sight. _soon it will be inside me_ she thought, licking drool off her jaws. She moaned as crowpaw pushed inside her folds, and rubbed his muzzle against her clit as he lapped at her wet vagina. "Your ripe body seems ready to lose something." He chuckled and she blushed "It might hurt but i'll be careful" he locked eye contact and was more serious now, lovingly kissing her neck. "Wait shouldn't I.. Please you in my turn first?" She pawed at the giant, barbed dick "it's so hard.." She whispered in astonishment "and.. So big..." She added

"Just right for that lusty mouth.." He teased. "Give it to me then, mas-" she was cut of by a drop of precum that fell on her nose, he was already on top of her! She lapped at the head, and had to lean forward to reach the balls, which she each sucked individually while he moaned in pleassure. "Where did you learn all this?" He asked, amusement

"Well, i have a very lusty brother you know, once i lost a bet and had to suck his dick all day, swallowed four times, spat once but he punished me by taking my tailhole virginity.." She whispered with regret. "You little slut" he sneered, and thrushed half his dick down her throat. She fought back hissing as his barbs tore her throat, but he only pushed deeper, he only managed to reach balls at the very ens of her throat, and he sat for a moment twitching. Feathertail gagged but she licked it despite the pain, it felt good knowing soon she'd have his cum inside of her. And at the end of a long freezing, he moaned loudly as a load ran down her throat, the hot liquid made her choke but oh fid it feel so good.. She blushed and started bobbing her head up and down, soon stopping because of his barbs however. He took it on and rested it on her chest. He sat on top of her core and his balls pushed into her folds. Gasping for air, she licked the delicious cum off her jaws and shivered as she squirted all over his balls "aAhh!". They moaned as he cleaned her cum off his balls and she licked his hot cum off the top of his head, that reached her chin.

* * *

" i'm not done yet, petty female" he meowed playfully, she smilled and arched her back and his balls went inside of her. He stood up and turned her around. "Crouch" she was already with her ass up his face as he mounted her "steady now" he whispered, the tip of his head was hot and it touched her clit. He gulped and slowly pushed a portion inside. She gasped as it immediately broke her hymen and barbs tore at her "it burns!" She cried, twitching, which made it worse. "Stop moving. It will soon feel good, okay?" She swallowed, uncertain but obayed and stood still. He pushed more and more, each push a new stream of pain, until it was halfway inside, and it had already reached her womb. She screamed as he started thrushing, but he was right. Each thrush was a new wave of pleassure now, she ignored the pain as he pushed deeper, surrpassing limits he sqeezed it all in. "I'm going to... You'll make me..!" She gasped as cum flew all around his dick, in response he cummed too, fillinf up her womb stuffinf her tight pussy until the thick gue leaked. The collapsed on eachother, amd crowpaw was breathing heavily as he took it out, immediately the stuffed cum made a pool under her, mixed with her own cum and blood.

"It.. Felt so good, crowpaw, and now it feels even better.." She groaned, crouching to lick her pussy, he joined in and sent tingling sensations all up her spine. She cleaned his dick and they fell asleep together, under the bush he had found her. He rested his chin on her pussy and slowly as she rested her head behind his hip, lapping at his dick.

* * *

* **this is only part 1 of a small series that will follow this plot! Thanks for reading and please check ch.1 for requests!**


End file.
